Blake Uzumaki The Saga of a Beautiful Flower
by NaruSaku-SasuHina Luv
Summary: Blake Uzumaki is naruto Uzumaki's older sister,and Itachi Uchiha's pupil. She is the 4th Hokage's daughter,and Tsunade believes she could be the next Sannin along with Sasuke and Naruto.Due to their power.Has alot of the main Naruto characters and rp.
1. The Beginning

The Day Kyuubi Attacked Konoha  
Blake Uzumaki was the six year old daughter of Minato Namikaze,the fourth hokage.Naruno was the six year old son of Minato,and Naruto was the newborn of Minato.  
The birth of Naruto killed their mother,and now a demon was attacking the village,and sadly,Minato knew what he had to do,seal the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi in Naruto.  
Just liked he sealed Nagime in Blake.Naruno looked at Blake,then Naruto,he shook is head,as Minato summoned Gamabunta and rode over to the fox with Naruto in hand.  
Yondaime performed the hand seal and a white light shown.  
A Week Later  
Naruno picked up Naruto as he dressed him in black attire.  
Blake was on the balcony looking out at the Konoha village.  
Sanosuke Uchiha,the cousin of Sasuke,came out to the balcony,"Come one,Blake,at least go to your father's funeral."Blake looked at Saonsuke as she put o her black robes and walked with Rokudile and Sanosuke to the funeral.

Everyone left flowers as Blake,Naruto,and Naruno got many sympathy cards and best wishes,they lived on there own now.No turning back.

10 years later  
Blake crashed her hand in the ground."Come back here you stupid little-"  
Naruno looked at Blake"Uzumaki Blake,watch it!"  
Blake stood up and brushed her clothes off,"He's tempting me to sock his face in Naruno!"  
Naruno sighed"I know,just chill Blake.  
The more you try to hit him the more he moves just concentrate,the better you'll do.Try it"  
Blake looked around as rasengan appeared in her hand!  
"Ground Crusher!"The ground pierced up,tis girl was stronger,stronger than Sakura or any Sannin.Sasuke watched from afar as he trained with his team.

He looked at Naruto,that was his older sister,she witnessed the sealing of Kyuubi,and had inhuman strength,she would be a great access to ANBU,which he was in already at the age of 17.Naruto was going to be the Hokage,and Sakura was becoming the best medical nin in all of Fire Country.  
When Blake's fist hit the ground,her new trainer,ITachi(who was welcomed back into the village)congratulated her and told her to work harder in finding him.  
Blake just fell over and looked up.  
"I'll pass."


	2. Porcelain Fist

Blake looked around,her teammates and her old sensei were all dead,all thanks to a mission given to them 3 years ago.When she just got her team.  
She had Itachi as a sensei now,and Tsunade-sama was giving her a new team to go with it.  
Tsunade called Blake in to meet her new team members.  
Blake walked in with Itachi.  
There was an old ANBU,named Sai,he looked like a regular smart-mouth to Blake."Just what I need"she thought,then she turned her head to a red haired man,with a violet blue eye,and a blind eye.Tsunade spoke up."This is Sai,he's an old ANBU Root,and this is Katsumi Kiyko,he's blind in one eye,so you and Sai have to help him.Itachi and Blake nodded and left with her new team.

"So you're the fourth's daughter Uzumaki?"Sai questioned his new team member on her personal matters.She put her hands behind her head and nodded,"Ya,he's my dad,he's dead though,he gave his life for my baby brother."Sai and Kiyko caught up with Blake and Itachi and Blake closed her eyes."What a beautiful day you guys..."She opened her bi-eyes.Sai nearly got lost in them,until he noticed he was staring,Kiyko looked up,"Ya...it's gorgeous out here...simply gorgeous."Blake smiled and looked at Kiyko and smiled.Kiyko smiled back as Itachi just grinned and put his hand on Blake's shoulder."First day of training as you team,you three?"

Blake looked around.The field just kept getting prettier.Kiyko"I hope you can live up to your name Uzumaki,it means to strive as an eternal warrior."Blake smirked and laughed."I hope you can live up to yours."


	3. Love of Fear

Kiyko smirked and slammed his fist into the ground,"Katsumi Water Blast!"Watame up in a huge form of a dragon aiming for Sai and Blake.  
Sai created a fast drawing and sent it for Blake.  
Blake was taken back,he could DRAW his fighting techniques??  
Blake swiftly pivoted on her foot as the water dragon flew by her,it all went in slow motion for Team 13,she pivoted and flew her arm out as lightning hit it,it gathered in her hand as she turned around,slammed the ground as earth bits flew up and the lightning surrounded the field.She smirked as the guys got shocked.They fell over and after awhile got up,and looked at her in disbelief.

Blake smiled."Too much?"Itachi got up and clapped his hands,him too in disbelief.  
"No...that was...'Kiyko stood up,"Brilliant."Sai nodded and fell over again.  
"Where did you learn to do that??"Kiyko ran to her.She smirked,"It's in my bloodline silly!"His mouth came open"She has a kekkai genkkai"he thought to himself.  
"You didn't seem to go to well on my water dragons."He smiled as she laughed.  
"I don't go easy on anything!"  
As all of Team 7 went home,Blake walked in her home,seeing Naruto and Naruno eating ramen,talking to one another.

"Is everything alright?"Naruno and Naruto exchanged glances and smiled like they had something up their sleeve.  
"We wanna show you something Blake!"They bounced up and grabbed their sister and went out the door.Naruto and Naruno hoped ever since Sanosuke died,that the photo she kept of them would be safe until her 16th birthday,which was today.  
They dragged her into the hallway and pointed to the wall.There was the picture of Sanosuke,Rokudile and Blake.Blake never wanted that picture to be touched by someone else,and burst into tears.

Naruno gave Naruto a mean glance and Naruto turned red."Blake what's wrong??"  
Blake grabbed the picture and pushed the guys out of the way to run to her room.


	4. The Ghost of You

Blake shook her head crying looking at the picture of her and Sanosuke.She heard Naruno and Naruto walk away from her room talking,"Maybe we should'nt have touched it..","What do you think?"Blake got up as she went to the door,as soon as she reached it,Naruto opened the door back up,"TSUNADE-SAMA WANT'S TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW SHE SAYS IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!!"Blake blinked and nodded as Naruto bashfully chuckled and moved out of her way.

When Blake arrived at Tsunade's office,everyone started congratulating her,even Sasuke...When Sasuke shows emotion,it's strange,and most of you screaming fangirls(coughiusedtobeonecough)would immediatly take it he loves you.You would be wrong in every respective corner.She walked by Sasuke and he could smell the lavender smell to her,not to strong,not to little,just perfect enough...to be...well...her.

Blake knocked on Tsunade's door,she hoped the laziest hokage was out gambling or drinking some sake,then she'd be late.Sakura opened the door and welcomed her in,Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked at her."Evening Blake,"Tsunade seemed to sugarcoat her words,Blake frowned,something was terribly wrong,Tsunade was speaking nicely to her!!

Tsunade stood up and went over to Blake,"While out in Otagakure,scavenging for the rest of Orochimaru's pathetic workers,we found this man,who may be quite the interest to you."Blake's eyes widened as she shook her head,"I don;t want to get married yet though!!"Tsunade raised an eye brow."I wasn't saying you have to."Blake smiled and turned red sheepishly.

"Shizune,please open the door!"Shizune ran over to the door and opened it.Blake's eyes widened again,with one thought buzzing through her head,"It can't be...He's d-d-dead!"Blake looked at the former teamate,mouth wide opened.The man smiled."Did ya miss me?"


	5. Rivals of Love

Blake turned around and ran off.  
He couldn't be back,he just could'nt!  
Blake ran to the graveyard,and stopped in front of the Team 17 tombstones.  
Here Lies Minato Namikaze  
A loving father,son,and brother.

Here lies Rokudile Sakijun  
A beloved brother,son,and uncle.

Here lies Sanosuke Uchiha  
An angel of heaven now,a brother,cousin,son,and a beloved friend.

Blake shook her head,she should've died with him,and he shouldn't be alive!  
Someone put their hands on Blake's shoulders.

_  
Blake turned around as Rokudile,Yondaime,and Sanosuke were standing there,on the training grounds together.  
"Blake,you're late!!"  
Blake smiled as she ran over to her team._

Blake turned around to see the man who shouldnt be alive.  
"Sanosuke...you shouldn't be alive."  
Sanosuke kneeled beside Blake,and lifted her face.  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
Blake turned her head away and got up.  
"You're not real,GO AWAY NARUTO!"  
Sanosuke frowned,and turned into Naruto.  
"I was just trying to make you happy!!"  
Blake screamed,how could he,how could Tsunade do that to her?

Blake ran off and ran into someone,she got slammed into a tree and was knocked out.

When Blake woke up,she was in a nice warm home,covered in blankets and a wolf laying on her feet.  
"You fell pretty hard."  
She looked up to see a red an black haired man.

**Author's Comments **

Up above is a random picture of Blake.  
In the next chapter is where all my friends will come in.  
Arik and Jakie,Arik is 28,and Jakie your 26 and pregnant with your second child.  
Lol  
Jade and Selina are just about to meet  
and Kyon and Azul hate each other,but will fall in love.  
Amaya and Chiyo are engaged and pregnant but Chi doesnt know.LOL  
Nura is an assasin and a total jerk who will rape Lina later  
Sorry Lina!


End file.
